


Blond

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [28]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Natalia wasn't really a princess.





	Blond

Blond. It was a reminder that she wasn’t a true member of the royal family every time she looked in the mirror. When she was little she just thought it was a suppressed gene from an outside marriage several generations ago. But now she knew the truth. She was an outsider, a pretender, an impostor. She could tell herself as many times as she wanted that she was raised to be a princess, and that was what really mattered. But the truth was obvious to anyone who looked. She was just a commoner with a lot of money.

Her hands clutched the dye she’d smuggled in, her fingers turning red with every passing second. She slipped on her glove and scooped a small bit up, slipping it over her hair. Her hands shook, causing her to brush her forehead. She grabbed her wet cloth and wiped it away. Slowly she continued.

When she woke up the next morning all she saw was red. It looked so foreign to her. Her hands twitched as she fingered the dark strands. The colour didn’t look right with her pale skin. She looked like someone wearing a princess costume. Her stomach churned and she felt as if she would lose what was left of her dinner from the night before. Her hand clenched around a large clump and she pulled. She pulled until her hand felt cold, and she let it slide out, taking strands of red with it. She stared down at the dyed monstrosities. No matter what, she was just some poor girl thrust into a life of power that should not be hers.

She fell to the ground, her knees crashing into the linoleum of her bathroom and stinging, burning. Her hands clutched to her stomach to stop the heaving feeling that was emitting from her diaphragm. She just wanted this nightmare to be over.


End file.
